


Footnotes to Domming

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Actual Footnotes, Check-Ins, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Discipline, Missionary, No Actual Footplay, Orgasm Control, PerfectVDay2021, Scientific Research, first time dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: After a night of bowling (that was somehow still fun even though he won all three games), you head back to your apartment. You want to invite him in, but you’re a little nervous. On your last date, you guys accidentally watched an erotic movie and, well, you couldn’t help but imagine yourself in it. He looked nervous when you told him. But since then he’s done some very sexy academic research and wants to surprise you with an amazing data-driven first-time BDSM experience. Complete with footnotes (but not footplay :P)
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 6
Collections: GWA Valentine's Day Project 2021 Script Collection





	Footnotes to Domming

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Perfect Valentine's Day collab.

Hey, thanks for going out with me again, especially on Valentine's Day. I know that's a big one.

Anyway, I hope that you had fun. I know that bowling was kind of a lame date idea, but I don't know, I kind of like the dorkiness of it all. 

I guess because I'm kind of a dork. I mean, how else you think I won three games of bowling? 

Nope, no natural talent. I don't have much in the way of that. 

Really promise. I'll tell you the secret but only if you want to know. 

Okay, are you sure? 

(indignant) I'm not trying to keep it from you. I just know that it can be really annoying when dudes explain things that no one wants explained. And I don't want to be *that* guy. 

But if you really want to know...

The trick is to not look at the pins. You're supposed to use the little arrows to line-up the ball. That's it. No fancy magic or anything. 

No, I've really never bowled before. I just looked it up beforehand. I promise that I wasn't trying to show-off or anything. I just like researching stuff because I'm kind of a dork. 

Okay, actually, I'm a full-on dork. It's the third date. I think that I should admit that much. Not that you didn't figure out it by now. 

Nope, trust me. I am. Only dorks take girls bowling on the third date. It's in our rulebook. 

Oh, don't roll your eyes. The rulebook is real. I've got it right here on my phone...

Let's see...First date, awkwardly trying to flirt in a coffee house. Second date, spend a whole movie thinking about putting your arm her, but never actually do it. Third date, win two games of bowling and then worry about whether or not she'll be ticked off if you win the last one. 

I think that I managed to hit all those points. Don't you? 

Yes, it really says that. Totally reading it, right now. 

(laughing) Stop trying to grab at the phone. 

Nope, it's mine. The dork rulebook is a secret. 

Hey, no tickling. 

Stopping being such a sneak. 

(playful) Oh, won't listen? Well, I can make you listen. 

I just need to grab your wrists. Then you won't have any weapons. 

(pause) 

Oh....Hey, are you okay? Sorry if I took things too far. 

No, just...your eyes got all big and scared. I promise that I was only playing. I would never hurt or anything. 

(confused) What? 

Wait, you weren't scared, were you? You were excited. 

No, it's okay. I'm much rather you'd be excited than scared. I'm just kind of new to this. I didn't really know much about Dom/sub dynamics until you told me. 

Trust me, the dork rulebook doesn't specify second date movies. Otherwise, I definitely wouldn't have picked Secretary. That was so awkward. 

Well, for me anyway, you sure seemed to enjoy it. I just uh...wasn't sure how to respond. 

But I might have a better answer now...

Yeah, I thought more about what you said. Well, actually I did more than thought, I did a ton of research. 

No, like real research. Not magazines or blogs. I went straight to the source. 

What? No, not 50 Shades of Grey. Even I know that's a horrible reference and I barely understand the BDSM acronym.

I went to the real source. The academic source. Well, multiple sources...

What I'm saying is that I basically read every academic article I could find about kink in a seven day period. 

But bear with me, okay? I promise that I learned a lot.

At first, I wanted to know if I was the type of person who could be interested in that type of play, especially since you want me to be dominant. I've never really thought of myself as dominant. I mean, I have fantasized about it a little, but that's pretty common. A 1999 study found that roughly 65% of college students fantasize about either tying people up or being tied up [1]. Which is great, but it's actually something that a lot of people seem to only fantasize about. Most don't seem to want to really try it. Well at least, this 2008 found that only about 2.2% of sexually active men and 1.3% of sexually active women had engaged in BDSM activities[2].

Granted, the study was conducted in Australia and it was a phone survey which could potentially bias the data, but probably not significantly enough to make the results change drastically. Although, other studies do state that the number is closer to 30% of people, but I didn't really look too much into their methodologies. Um...

I know that was wrong of me, but I was really focused on that 2.2% number. Like statistically, I thought that it wouldn't be likely that I would be into that type of play. I mean, I only had a 2.2% chance right? 

But I realized that I assuming an equal statistical likelihood where there didn't need to be one. The study didn't detail why those 2.2% of men got into kink and it's likely that a lot of people stay away from it because they just aren't exposed. 

But you've already exposed me. 

Um, to the data, I mean. Although, I guess that the other kind of exposure might happen soon to given the topic...

Yeah, I promise that we'll get there. Just let me explain...

But only if you want...if this is boring then we can just-

*kiss*

Okay, you think that citing academic literature is hot. Good to know. 

(teasing) Well then...let's see how you enjoy this, babe. Since I had already been exposed so to speak, I want to know if you needed a certain personality type to be a dom. I figured that there was this stereotype that submissives were always submissive and dominants were always dominant. But then, I also thought that there might be this other stereotype that there is a mismatch, like the stereotype of a powerful CEO of a large company who wants to be dominated by his wife after work. And I wanted to figure out which one was true. 

But it turns out that neither really are, at least not for the most part. According to this one 2014 study[3], most people feel like their kink matches some aspects of their personality but not every aspect. Which I guess seems obvious, but it was really nice to see it in writing. 

And that study did also mention that doms can be really empathic and caring. That part really made sense to me. At first, I wasn't really into the idea of controlling you, but then, I thought about how much you might enjoy it.

And well, I know that you've never done anything like this before either, but I still want to try it. 

I really like making you happy...

And I really like making your eyes light up as one else can...

Like when I grab wrists...

And shove you against the wall...

*thud*

And kiss you...

*kissing*

To remind you that you're mine. 

(whisper) Is this okay, babe? I promise that we can stop anytime you need to. I know that check-ins are important This one 2006 study found [4]-

*kissing*

Fine, then let me inside, dear. If you want to play, then we'll play. 

*door unlocking*

Good girl. 

Oh, you like it when I say that, don't you? 

Nope, no hiding your eyes. If you want me to call you that again, then you'd better tell me how much you like it. 

Tell me...

Good girl. 

*kiss* 

Now, tell me what else you want. 

Yes, you have to. I was serious about that 2006 study earlier. It said one of the main benefits of kink was better communication. 

So, you are going to get better at communicating. If I can reference four scientific studies in casual conversation, then you can not be embarrassed about what you like. 

Come on, you do really think that I would have spent all week pouring over academic research if I didn't want to give you everything that you wanted? 

*kiss*

But if you don't ask, then you don't get. I'm your dom now and that means that I make the rules. 

*kiss*

So you had better start behaving, little girl. 

And tell me what you want...

Yes, I promise not to judge. Literally, every study read said that kink could be healthy, and multiple ones suggest that there was absolutely no correlation between practicing BSDM higher rates of psychopathology or psychological distress[5].

So, if you don't trust me, at least trust the literature. You've got science on your side. 

No, actually, trust us both, because I'm on your side too, sweetheart. 

I want to try this with you. I know that I was a little nervous last week, but when I realized that this meant that I could take care of you. 

*kiss*

That we could, as one study put it, "divert distress away from concerns about sexual functioning" [6] and just be together. Just us and not have to worry about anything. 

I want that with you, okay? 

So don't be afraid...

Well, maybe be a little if want me to scare you...

But don't be afraid of what I might think...I only want to know so that I can make you happy. 

(stern) So tell me what you want...

Good girl. 

Come here, I'll give you a reward. 

Just a kiss though. 

*kiss*

Just something small to remind you that wanted to be blindfolded is nothing to be ashamed of. It's one of the most common kinks. Heck, one study even found that up to 60% percent of people who claim not to practice BDSM, still like blindfolding[7]. 

And I can understand the appeal, at least now that I've read about it. You want to give up control. You want to give your eyes to me. It's a little bit scary, but if we do it right, you'll feel the safest that you've ever felt. 

Is that right? 

Answer, little girl, nodding isn't enough. 

Better. 

I'm going to undress you first, okay? I don't want you trying that blindfolded. 

*kiss*

Yeah, safety first, like in every study that I read. 

(laughing) Hey, no tossing your clothes at me. 

Come on, I don't know if I can be mean enough to make you obey yet. 

But I do want to wipe that smirk off your face. 

Come here. 

Yes, now. It's my first time, you had better at least try to make this easy on me. 

Good girl. 

*kiss*

But you're still going to pay for throwing clothes at me. 

And you did say that you wanted to be blindfolded. So, now seems like a perfectly good time to scarf around your eyes. 

Aren't we so lucky that you chose to wear one, today? 

Yep, that means that you don't get to see me naked. Not after you threw clothes at me. 

Yes, that's the rule. No pouting. You'll have to earn back that privilege. 

(whisper) As long as that's okay, with you. Remember that we can stop anytime that you want, okay? 

Give me a nod. I want to make sure that you understand. 

*kiss*

Good. Now, be patient while I undress. 

And I'm serious. No pouting. 

(pause)

Good girl. 

Now, you can feel your skin against mine. 

*kissing*

And have you guess where I will kiss next...

Mhmm...maybe your shoulders...

*kissing*

Or your ears.

*kissing*

Or your chest. 

Anywhere I want. 

*kissing*

(whisper) Still doing, okay? 

Alright, then let me know what you might like next. And no pressure. A lot of studies point out that kink isn't really about sex [8].

It's about connection and that's really all I want. So, it's okay if you don't want to do anything that's-

Or you could drag me to bed. 

(laughing) Alright, but let me lead so that you don't trip over anything. You still can't see.

This way...just down that hall. 

And into your bedroom...

And you should feel the bed against you. 

Alright if I shove you onto it? 

Then hold on. 

*grunt*

There we go. Blindfold still in place? 

Good. 

*kiss*

But I think that someone was pouting about still not being able to see me. 

Yes, you were. I caught it. 

I may be new at this but, unfortunately for you, I can't take my eyes off you. 

And I did tell you that you couldn't pout, didn't I? 

You say, 'Yes, sir'. 

*kiss*

Good girl, but you're still in trouble. 

Yes, really. I have to be consistent. It's what the lit says...

You crave order and routine...

And I'm going to give you that, even if that means that I have to discipline you. 

*kiss*

But it won't be too harsh because it's the first time, alright? 

Give me a nod.

Good girl. 

Now, put your hands over your head. You've just lost the right to touch me and I'm going to tie your wrists up so that you can't cheat. 

Don't worry. I'm just using one of your old t-shirts, but next time I'll have to bring some rope over. 

Oh yeah, there is definitely going to be a next time. I'm getting pretty into this and that smile tells me that you are too. 

*kiss*

But don't get cocky. We're still not done here. 

Now, that you're all tied up, I want to play with you. Is that okay? 

Nod for yes. 

Good girl. 

I'm going to start rubbing your clit. You're pretty riled up right now so it might feel a little intense. It's okay if you whine or squirm. I do like teasing you, but let me know if you need me to stop. And, just to be extra safe, let's establish a safe word, okay?

Yeah, I know about those. I don't know why you're even surprised. I think that I've proven my research prowess by now. 

(pause)

Okay no, I didn't research which safe words were most common. You've got me there. My guess would be 'Red' though. That one came up a lot. 

Does 'Red' work?

Okay, call 'Red' if you need to. 

But hopefully, you won't...

Because I only want to tease you...

Just play with your clit a little...

Just to warm you up...

And make you wet...

Oh, you can fight against that tie all you want, but it won't do any good. I know how to make a decent knot. 

Yeah, I think there are directions for that in the Dork Rulebook, probably also the Dom Rulebook. 

Mhm...I'll have to get my hands on a copy of that second one. 

*kissing*

I wonder what it says about rubbing your sub's clit until it's sore. 

Or should I not be that mean...

If only I could remember the research...

I do think it said something about delayed gratification...

So maybe I should make you wait longer for my cock...

Ah, what did I say about pouting? 

That's right, I get to decide when you get it. 

If you're a good girl and keep silent until I count to three, then you'll have it. 

Those are the rules, got it?

Okay, then...

1...

2....

3...

Good work. You may have my cock. 

*sex begins*

I know that you're ready to take it. You already left my fingers soaked. 

No, don't apologize. The point of this is for you to enjoy yourself. 

Even if I do have to discipline you. 

And remind you of your place. 

I know that you not-so-secretly like it. 

Just like how you like having my cock inside you. 

Oh, how you like it stretching your tight little cunt. 

Oh, fuck you feel so good. 

Wrap your legs around me. 

Yeah, that's an order. 

You can't see me. 

You can't touch me. 

But you can still feel me. 

Focus on how good it feels, babe. 

Finally trying this for the first time. 

Oh, there is no going back now, dear. 

I want this with you. 

Oh, I want you so badly. 

I know that you're already close, babe. 

You've been squirming forever. 

Are you ready for me? 

Do you want my cum? 

Then say it. 

Scream it. 

Show me how you want it. 

Oh, yes yes yes. 

Good girl. 

Good girl. 

Then I'm going to give it to you. 

I'm going to give all to you. 

Right-

Now.

*orgasm or improv to orgasm*

Oh, good girl. 

*kiss*

No, why are you apologizing? You *definitely* don't need to apologize for that. 

I would make that an order, but it doesn't look like you can take much more. 

Here, let me untie you.

Yes, I'll take off the blindfold too. 

There, now you can look at me as much as you want. 

See? That smile is only for you. 

As are these arms. So, come here and cuddle close. 

The research told me about this thing called 'aftercare' where I hold you close and tell you how awesome you are. 

(whisper) I think that's going to be my favorite part. 

[1] Renaud, C.A., & Byers, E.S. (1999). Exploring the frequency, diversity, and context of university students’ positive and negative sexual cognitions. Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality, 8(1), 17–30.

[2]Richters, J., de Visser, R.O., Rissel, C.E., Grulich, A.E., & Smith, A.M. (2008). Demographic and psychosocial features of participants in bondage and discipline, ‘‘sadomasochism’’ or dominance and submission (BDSM): data from a national survey. The Journal of Sexual Medicine, 5(7), 1660–1668.

[3] Weaver, A. (2014). An examination of personality characteristics associated with BDSM orientations. The Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality, 23(2), 106–115

[4] Kleinplatz, P. J. (2006). Learning from extraordinary lovers: Lessons from the edge. Journal of Homosexuality, 50(2–3), 325–348.

[5] Cross, P. A., & Matheson, K. (2006). Understanding sadomasochism: An empirical examination of four perspectives. Journal of Homosexuality, 50(2–3), 133–166.

[6] Pascoal, P. M., Cardoso, D., & Henriques, R. (2015). Sexual satisfaction and distress in sexual functioning in a sample of the BDSM community: A comparison study between BDSM and non-BDSM contexts. Journal of Sexual Medicine, 12, 1052–1061

[7] L. Holvoet, W. Huys, V. Coppens, et al. Fifty shades of Belgian Gray: the prevalence of BDSM-related fantasies and activities in the general population J Sex Med, 14 (2017), pp. 1152-1159. 

[8] Ortmann, D. M., & Sprott, R. A. (2012). Sexual outsiders: Understanding BDSM sexualities and communities. Lanham, MD: Rowman & Littlefeld Publishers


End file.
